Fear The Living/Issue 93
This is Issue 93 of Fear The Living, titled Any Hope?. This is the seventh issue of Arc #12. Issue 93 Wesley Snipe's POV I quickly help Ken stand up, and I walk him to the car. I open the door, and I help him in. I look at Ives and Lasky, and I say, “The plan has changed guys, Rose and Logan were captured by the bandits, and I know you two wouldn’t leave them to die in the arms of the bandits. We are going into the town, getting the rest of the group, and we are getting Rose and Logan. You two are in right, because if you’re not, then you are welcome to leave for the fort without us okay.” “Of course we are going to help you two save Rose and Logan. We wouldn’t leave good people to die, right Lasky.” Ives says, and he looks to Lasky. “Of course we wouldn’t leave y’all to die, I’ve had my fair share of death, and I can’t let anyone else die.” Lasky says, and he stares at the road. “Let’s get going, the more we wait, the more we wait, the more likely something happened to them.” “I’ll use the motorcycle so Ken can have more space for himself. Make sure that nothing happens to him, we have to get to the town now, follow me.” I say, and I quickly get onto the motorcycle. I start the motorcycle up, and I start driving down the road. But I’m suddenly stopped when a bullet hits the front wheel of the motorcycle, and I lose control over the motorcycle. The motorcycle slides to the side too quick, and I’m thrown off the motorcycle, and I feel the left side of my body scrap all across the road. I slowly get up, only to see three bandits taking Ken, Ives, and Lasky out of the car, and tossing them to the ground. “You may have killed the other bandits that were sent to get you before, but you will not kill us, and if you even think of taking out any gun on you, I will shoot little old Abe Lincoln look alike here. Then after that, I will kill his little sidekick next, and then I will kill your little friend Ken Myers here last, and I will make sure his death is slow and painful, because I know you care about him, and seeing him die because of you would just do you in wouldn’t it, now walk slowly over here.” One of the bandits say. “Fine, just don’t kill them.” I say, and I put my hands behind my back, and I slowly walk towards them. I slip my hand into my back pocket, and grip my knife. When I am standing next to one of the bandits, and I quickly punch one of the bandits in the face. I quickly stab the other one in the heart. Then I see Ken bring his elbow back, and hitting one of the bandits in the knee, making him fall. The bandit that I punched points his pistol at me, but I quickly stab him in the chest. I see Ken slowly limp over the Bandit that he knocked down. “Tell me what you people did to Rose and Logan.” He says. “I swear to god I don’t know anything.” He says, having enough of the bandits bullshit I go over to the bandit, move Ken off of him, and I quickly put my knife to his throat. “You swear to god, you swear to god? SWEAR TO ME THAT YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE ARE DOING TO THEM. SWEAR TO ME.” I say, and I punch the bandit in the face. “Fine, I’ll tell you, just don’t kill me.” The bandit says scared. “Wolf and Evan created some sort of maze filled with biters, and he put the people from your group in it. Now could you let me go.” “As long as you are useful to us.” I say, and I punch him in the face as hard as I can, knocking him out. “He can be useful to us, and he will be useful to us. He can help us infiltrate the bandit’s base once we get the rest of the group. I saw rope in the trunk of the car, give it to me.” I say, and I look at Lasky to get me the rope. ---- Andrew's POV I slowly walk across this Maze, when I woke up all I saw was a piece of glass next to me, and after hearing the speech from Wolf, I’m sure I’m going to have to use this eventually. Luckily I haven’t seen any biters yet, but my luck could change. When I heard Wolf say that someone in here had the cure, I had to search in my pockets, and surprise, I was the one with the cure. If I could find someone else from the group here then we could get out of here together. And I’m sure it’s not just me and Steve here, because he referenced more people. As I make a right turn I see three biters in front of me. One of them sprints at me, knocking me off of my feet. I quickly shove the glass shard into the biter’s eye, and I throw it’s body off of me. I stand up as quick as I can, and I stab one of the biters in the forehead, and I push it’s body away. I grab the other biter’s head, and I slam it’s head against the wall around six times, then I toss it’s body to the ground. I wonder where Wolf got the idea for all of this, it’s pretty creative, but it should have been used for better purposes, not for his sick and demented games. I take a left turn, and I see a note stuck to the right wall. When I remove it, it reads “How are you liking my maze, it’s been around for a while you know. Superior started to make it a few months back, and I thought what the heck, and I decided to continue it. It wasn’t my idea to put you all in here you know, it was little Evan’s idea. Anyways, if you are right here at the spot I put the note and look up you’ll see a surprise. I look up, and I see spikes instead of the ceiling. Thinking quickly I sprint forward as I see the spikes fall. I jump as far as I can, and I land mere centimeters away from the spikes. Then I look up, and I see Ben standing there, with a bloody shoulder. “Ben, oh god it’s great to see someone else. Are you okay?” I ask. “I got bit, and I’ve been trying to find the man with the cure Wolf talked about, and I saw the spikes fall, and I had to help whoever was there.” Ben says. He deserves to be cured, he has helped the group so many times, and he has been selfless from what I’ve heard. “I’m the one with the cure Ben.” I say, and I take the cure out of my pocket. “Thank god.” Ben says, and I can hear his voice crack up as he hugs me. I’m about to put inject him with the cure, when Wolf’s voice rings out. “Now now Andrew, calm yourself. Throw that cure on the ground right now, and crush it, right in front of Ben, or so help me I will shoot each and every last person in that maze.” ---- X's POV “What the hell X. Why would you do this to D.L.” Ashley says as she cries over D.L.. His face is covered in blood, and I see him occasionally coughing up blood. “He brought this to himself when he mentioned my bandit days. Does he not remember when I saved his ass before? Does he not remember when I risked my life fighting the maniac Wolf just to buy you, him, and Rose a chance to escape? I could have died, yet neither of you care to realize that I have risked my ass for your group without asking for praise. Yet he didn’t want to save his group, and tried to make me feel like a worthless piece of shit for wanting to save the group.” I say. I see D.L. slowly stand up, with Ashley helping him up, then he walks up to me, shoves Ewan aside. “I will help you save the rest of the group.” He says, and then he punches me in the face, and then he does it again. I stumble back a little, then I look at him and I say “I deserved that, but at least now you are willing to help your own group. Now we have to make a plan on how to get the group from the bandits, and we have to find a way to make the bandits an eliminated threat. They have been fucking with your group for over a year now, and I can tell that has been bothering you’re group too much.” “I’ll help, your group offered me help, even though I attempted to reject it. I’ll help you guys rescue the rest of your group. You all seem like good people anyway, everyone has their fights eventually.” Ewan says, and when he finishes his sentence he points at D.L.’s face, probably explaining the fights part. Then at that moment five bandits burst through the door, and aim their guns at us. “Drop all your weapons now and no one will currently get hurt.” One of the bandits say. Reacting quickly I see Ewan shove his crowbar through one of the bandit’s eyes, and he quickly pulls it out. Then he hits another bandit in the back of the head, and I see blood spurt from the back of the bandit’s head. I quickly kick one of the bandits in the knee, and I take his gun. I shoot another one of the bandits in the head. I see Ashley take D.L.’s knife from him, and she stabs one of the bandit’s in the head. I quickly look at the bandit I kicked in the knee, the only remaining one, and I shoot him in the head. “We are going to have to be quick to save the group now.” I say. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues